Faiths Cleansing
When I was younger I got a PlayStation 1 from my parents. I loved the console so much and through it became a massive Sony/PlayStation fan. Years passed and in 2006 I pre-ordered my PlayStation 3. I counted the days until one of the greatest days of my life… or so I thought. I got the PlayStation 3 on the day it came out waiting in the midnight release queue for more than 4 hours. When I got my console I couldn’t bare it any longer. I had to play it, for at the time I thought It was a matter of life and death. I got home about 25 minutes later and took the console straight out of the box and plugged it in, not noticing the two games that came with it. Once I plugged it in and started it up, I looked inside the box while doing the initial set up (you know the time zone and where you live, that sort of thing). I found two games; Tony Hawk Project 8 and Call of Duty 3. I inserted Call of Duty 3 after setting up my PSN account and began playing. I decided to play multiplayer first due to the fact that if I started on release I might get a boost in level and have an edge over everyone else. I had loads of fun on Call of duty 3 but I knew that I should try the Tony Hawkes game. I didn’t find this quite as fun but still enjoyed myself. 2 years later and I had been waiting for the release of Mirrors edge because I have always loved the dice game engine and wanted to see what it would be like in a parkour type of game. I got it and played for what felt like weeks. One night I went to bed a bit earlier because I was feeling the lack of sleep creeping up on me and couldn’t bare it any longer. Therefore, I got to the next save point and shut of my PlayStation. The next day I woke up after telling a lie to my workplace over the phone and not going to work. I loaded up Mirrors edge and when I tried to load the save file it said “No data found or data is corrupted.” Right then I was starting to get slightly annoyed at the fact my data was gone after all of my long hours playing the game. The message gave me a circle option so I pushed circle and the game loaded. I was slightly confused and didn’t know what was happening. I mean, it said data corrupted but it still loaded. I couldn’t complain so I waited for the level to load. As soon as the game loaded I noticed that Faith's hands were cut, bruised and infected. This had never happened before so I looked it up online. I found nothing so this creeped me out, but I still played nonetheless. Several minutes into the mission I had to jump across a building gap that was no bigger than 1.5 metres. Nothing Faith couldn’t handle, but she wouldn’t make it. I tried over and over but she wouldn’t make it. On the 8th time of trying Faith said some dialogue that read “Why? Stop please it hurts… fine” and with that a cut scene started. Faith walked up to the edge of the building gap and stepped off, there was a crunch, not the kind of sound the game had ever made before. It sounded extremely painful and I heard Faith crying the camera angle changed to face over the gap, Faith was at the bottom of the hole with her right leg torn off and stuck on a poll sticking out of the building. Blood was dripping onto her face as she tried to stand. She looked up at the camera and said Faiths cleansing is upon you. I was really creeped out so I popped the disk out of the PS3 and put it on the game shelf to gather dust. A few weeks later my friend came over so we could do a LAN game of Call of duty Modern warfare. He saw Mirrors Edge of the shelf and promptly said “Hey could I borrow that game I haven’t had enough money to buy it and I really wanted to play it.” I immediately said “Sure”, trying to get rid of it as fast as I could. Two days later there had been a report of a serial killer on the loose who skins the bodies of his victims to kill them. I went over to my friend’s house to find him lying dead on the floor with his skin torn off and the TV still on. He had been playing Mirrors Edge. I looked at the TV and it had a message on it that read “This is what I mean by cleansing, you will be next. I’ll see you real soon.” I cried myself to sleep that night but I did have a dream, a dream of Faith's hands and body slowly eroding away to leave nothing but muscle and bone, just like the victims of the serial killer. When I did wake up from the dream I felt a weight on top of me. I could see a blurry figure and I heard from the figure “Faith's cleansing is at hand.” Lumgey (talk) Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Real Life Category:Call of Duty